


Space Whales!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Telepathic.  Space whales.  Of course.  To go with your other whale friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Whales!

All in all, England thought he was taking the news quite well. After all, it wasn’t every day that one asked the simple question of why America had missed their arranged meeting, only to get the response, “Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was off-planet for a bit, because SG-1 had thought they’d found another planet with guys like us running around, and they wanted me to—er. Um, hey, England, could you just forget everything I said after ‘sorry’? It’s supposed to be a big government secret and all, and I don’t think they’d like it if I’d heard—um, I was in Colorado. Skiing! The snow was great! So, um, how ‘bout them Cubs?”

Words like “another planet” just seem to stick in one’s mind, that’s all.

Point was, England was perfectly justified in getting on America’s case for keeping his not-so-little extraplanetary projects to himself. His vehement response—it was not a “freakout,” thank you very much—was completely understandable, especially after America had sighed and asked someone to “beam them onboard,” only to find himself in planetary orbit moments after.

America huffed when England stopped (momentarily) to catch his breath. “Hey, I’ve heard the rumours about that underground base in Cardiff, so you have no right to be ragging on me for a little underground mountain base in Colorado!”

“A little underground mountain base in Colorado with a space gate to other bloody planets, you mean? And Cardiff has nothing to do with this!”

“I’ll have you know that we’ve saved your collective butts from the impeding threat of alien invasion more times than you can count!” He turned to the alien beside him. “Right, Tony?”

Tony muttered something unintelligible. It sounded thoroughly disgruntled. “Hermiod. Is that really so hard to remember?”

England chose to momentarily filter the honest-to-god-alien out of his perception, in order to keep his sanity mostly intact. “Mostly” being the key word. “You can’t be gallivanting off to other planets without so much as a how-do-you-do! My god, you have enough trouble with international diplomatic incidents—I don’t even want to think about the possibility of intergalactic diplomatic incidents.” England kneaded his temples with his fingers. “What am I saying. Of course there’ve already been intergalactic diplomatic incidents, judging from your offhand mention of closely-averted alien invasions.”

America paused, pondering this over. “There was that one thing with the alien space vampires in Atlantis, too, but really, that wasn’t too bad. Besides, they weren’t exactly friendly themselves.”

“I. Alien space vampires. In Atlantis. As in the lost city of Atlantis.”

“Yeah!” America beamed. Maybe he’d gone a little mad. However, that still didn’t explain why England was currently on a spaceship. “Man, that’s not even the coolest thing they have there. I have to tell you about that one time with the telepathic space whales!”

“Telepathic. Space whales. Of course. To go with your other whale friends.” The day was just getting better and better.

‘That’s what I just said. Heyyy, what’s that look for. You’re the one that believes in unicorns, remember.”

England glared at him. “Because they’re REAL. And not completely insane, like, say, telepathic space whales. Or alien space vampires.”

“Seriously, England, you’re getting way too hung up on the ‘outer space’ thing,” America shrugged, “I mean, a lot of it pretty much looks a lot like Canada’s place, really.” He paused. “Well, with a few more things trying to kill you, I guess.”

Readying another round of objections to America’s ridiculous plans of, what, a killer intergalactic petting zoo?, England turned to America, who had walked over to—England caught his breath.

America smiled. “It’s kinda pretty, huh?”

“Pretty” was a bit of an understatement, England thought. Breathtaking was another word for the stretch of deep, endless space outside the window, dots of light glowing steadily against black. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “…Well, yes.”

He supposed he could entertain America’s mad delusions of intergalactic travel through wormhole puddles a little longer.

After all, it wasn’t nearly as unbelievable as that one time he’d run into that man and his innocuous-looking blue police box.


End file.
